


boys and bulls

by Piehead



Series: Cow Daze [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cow Kent "Parse" Parson, Cow people, Cows, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Cow!Kent having sex with his man.





	boys and bulls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UncleNansi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleNansi/gifts).



> For Rowdie, because they inspire me with their OC, Jabori, who is a wrestler and huge and could bench Kent.

The sound Kent made could honestly only be described as a  _ moo _ . Jabori held Kent’s hips down easily as Kent mooed and sighed soft sounds that would make any other grown man  _ weep _ . His dick had slipped into Kent’s hole with little to no resistance; Kent had just been  _ that _ ready to take him. Jabori wondered if Kent had been playing with himself before he’d arrived, sinking his fingers into his hole again and again and thinking about Jabori’s thick cock.

A hand came up to pull at one of the rings through Kent’s nipples, fingers toying with the warm metal that pierced Kent’s discolored flesh. It was so weird to think about how much Jabori loved Kent’s color scheme; the dark splotches over Kent’s light skin. They made him seem a bit softer somehow.

“Jabori…” Kent sighed, arching his chest forward a bit. Jabori leaned forward to kiss him, mindful of Kent’s septum ring. Kent wrapped his arms around Jabori’s shoulders, rubbing his leaking cock against Jabori’s abs.

“God, fuck me,  _ please _ ,” he begged.

“I am,” Jabori said, his voice like velvet in Kent’s ears. Kent made a noise of displeasure, his legs wrapping around Jabori’s waist.

“Fuck me  _ harder _ . You don’t wanna see an angry bull.” Kent huffed as if it were a threat, though both he and Jabori knew who was calling the shots here.

“Don’t think I’m afraid of a  _ cow _ .” Jabori leaned in again and kissed Kent’s neck, his tongue swiping over Kent’s pulse point. Kent mooed in appreciation, still trying to get some kind of friction on his dick. Jabori brought one of his hands down to grip Kent’s cock, making the bull toss his head back and buck up into his fist. Simultaneously, he fucked down onto Jabori’s own dick, giving them both some much anticipated pleasure.

“That’s it, Princess…” Jabori let Kent do all the work, knowing his bratty bull would reach his orgasm on his own. Kent bucked his hips, the friction heavenly, working his cock in Jabori’s hand while his boyfriend watched with hooded eyes.

The way Kent circled his hips in Jabori’s lap, alternating fucking into Jabori’s hand and down onto Jabori’s dick was intoxicating, the feeling addictive even if it still left both of them mildly frustrated. Jabori could feel Kent’s tail whipping against his thigh in irritation, because Kent wanted to beg but wouldn’t use his words.

He always had to take the initiative, didn’t he?

Jabori moved his hand from his cow’s cock to his hip and pushed him down into the bed. Like a switch was flipped, Jabori began pistoning into Kent, forcing punched little noises out of Kent’s throat and making his dick dribble more pre-cum all over his stomach, smearing everywhere as Kent was rocked into faster than he could think.

The slapping sounds were obscene, mixed with the moos and cries of pleasure Kent would occasionally shout, and before long they were both reaching the edge. Jabori was hardly surprised when he came first; Kent’s walls hugged him and milked his dick of all he was worth. Jabori was sort of surprised he lasted this long (they were about an hour into this, because Kent was needy and cute when he was debauched from foreplay). When he came, it was in stuttered thrusts and long spurts that surely painted Kent’s inside white.

Kent looked a bit disappointed. He shifted his hips, still wanting to keep going, but Jabori knew it’d be at least thirty minutes or so before he could get it up again. So, he did the next best thing.

“Ohhh yessss,” Kent moaned, when Jabori’s mouth engulfed him completely. His hips were held down in an iron grip, but Kent could already feel himself being worked back up to that edge again. He also felt something large and blunt pushing at his hole, and the sudden stretch of a plug made him toss his head back and let out a high keen. He hoped his horns didn’t tear their sheets, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much when Jabori sucked his dick like that.

Jabori glanced up to see what Kent was doing and spied Kent’s fingers expertly pulling at his chest, the stimulation to his nipples making Kent pant. He lasted another ten seconds before he went completely rigid in Jabori’s hold, cum shooting down his boyfriend’s throat in spasms. Kent stayed like that for two minutes maybe, before he relaxed, breathing heavy.

Jabori sucked a bit more but then pulled off, eyeing his pretty bull. Kent let out a heavy sigh and then raised his arms. Jabori knew without words what Kent wanted. He rose and readjusted the sheets around him (eyeing the holes in the pillow case made by Kent’s horn) and then pulled Kent into his arms.

They drifted off to sleep, Kent’s tail resting over Jabori’s thigh, Jabori’s arms wrapped tightly around Kent.

**Author's Note:**

> Jabori is one of my faves of Kent's BFs tbh


End file.
